deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sonic the Hedgehog VS Ruby Rose
Sonic the Hedgehog VS Ruby Rose '''is a What If Death Battle. Description Sonic the Hedgehog VS RWBY! Two ultimate young heroes of speed, both the same age and the main character of the same title. Interlude '''Boomstick: Red and Blue, speed vs speed. Who doesn't like speed if one thing that changed everything is.... Speedters! Wiz: Like Sonic the Hedgehog, the blue blur. Boomstick: And Ruby Rose, the leader of team RWBY. 'He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick!' Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills, to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Sonic Wiz: Sonic was born way back at Christmas island, Sonic is the fastest thing alive that is rival against the nintendo master Mario. And yes, the new game is Mario and Sonic. Boomsticks: He is one of the fastest thing, I mean the fastest thing! Wiz, is he faster than light? Wiz: In the way, yes. Sonic in base form is indeed faster than light and here's why... one, he has outrun laser before. Boomstick: And two, in sonic colors. Omega made a calculation at this rate, light speed will be exceeded. What does that mean? Wiz: That means Sonic was running at approach speed, it could broken the light barrier. Boomstick: To which Sonic replied back that he was holding back and light speed is too slow for him. ''' Wiz: Which mean he has very close to exceeded the speed of light in base form. He also have faster than light reflexes, and again... he has dodge laser before. '''Boomstick: Not only that but Sonic is strong too. Wiz: Sonic can move a giant block, smash through Eggman's robot with without a scratch and smash through meteor with no difficulty. Boomstick: Sonic can jump really high like Mario, he also have great durability in base form. You gotta give credits to Sonic for these crazy things. Wiz: He has survived multiple heights, he even withstand a hyper go-on black hole, he even survived the Time Eater attack when he was knocked. Boomstick: But look, the whole stages and characters are frozen expect for two Sonic. Which the Time Eater is a Multiverse level. Wiz: Sonic is a really good combat person, he fought against Knuckles, which he is a good combat hand to hand. Boomstick: He even defeated Ultimate Emerl, who has the abilities of all his friends with 4,000 years worth of combat knowledge. That is crazy. Wiz: He also have many moves such as the spin attack spin dash, homing attack, spin jump, the light speed attack, the light speed dash and more. Boomstick: He can also boosted with his 'Sonic Boost'. ''' Wiz: He also have power ups such as the Wisp, and let's not forget the shield. '''Boomstick: There's three of them, fire shield, lighting shield, and the bubble shield. Wiz: But Sonic is cocky in fighting, he can't even swim at water but he was able to survive it. Boomstick: If there's anyone you can trust, who you going to call? Sonic! Sonic: No copyright law in this universe is gonna stop me! Ruby Boomstick: Kids, do you know a story about red ridding hood? Well think again, this is not red hood! Wiz: Ruby Rose, Ruby was raised on the island of patch, when she was a kid. Her mom went missing. Boomstick: Wow, let's hope volume 4 shows Summer Rose. Wiz: Anyway, she was accepted to Beacon along with her sister, Yang. Boomstick: Later on Beacon, Ruby became a team leader of her team...... Rwby. ''' Wiz: Okay...... Ruby has her weapon called the "Crescent Rose" in combat. '''Boomstick: Woah, did she made that scythe by her own? Wiz: Yes Boomstick, she designed it herself. She is very skilled with her scythe, it can do anything... it can be use as a high-powered rifle which causes the recoil when fired. Boomstick: Ruby use the recoil from the Crescent Rose shots to augment the speed force of air strikes and the scythe is so powerful... it can cut down large trees. Wiz: Ruby was actually taught by her uncle Qrow in the art of combat, and yes. Qrow does have a scythe. Boomstick: You want more? How about two different kinds of bullets. Wiz: Such as the unmarked and Cross Clips. Boomstick: But the Crescent Rose is capable of holding 20 to 30 bullets before she even need to reload. Wiz: Since Ruby is all speed and power, she has her semblance. Her semblance was able to move place to place so fast, she appears to be teleporting. Ruby can also jump very high. Boomstick: But still, she is young like 15 years old. She isn't good at fighting in hand to hand combat. Yeah.... wondering what will happening? Wiz: But Ruby is indeed a great leader, she might be young but she always have great ideas. Ruby: ''Justice will be swift! Justice will be painful! It will be DELICIOUS!'' DEATH BATTLE! Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate, once and for all. '''Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A SPEED DEATH BATTLE!!! In Vale, it was cloudy. A blue blur rushed through the town with it's speed. It jumped on top of the roof. Sonic: Boy, this place doesn't seem familiar to me. '' Sonic use his speed to go down, he kept running through the town till he made the entrance of Beacon. Sonic looked around Beacon, people looked at the blue hedgehog. Sonic walked slowly, he looked at a girl with a giant scythe. ''Sonic: Hey, you must be Ruby, right? Ruby: Uh... yes. Sonic: Sweet, the fight begins heres. Sonic looked at Ruby. Ruby puts her scythe ready and Sonic stay in his posture. FIGHT! Sonic ran and kicked Ruby till she blocked it with her scythe, Ruby's Crescent Rose slash through Sonic multiple times. Sonic got up and homing attack at Ruby, Sonic spin dash through Ruby but Ruby blocked it with her scythe. Sonic: Not bad, not ball at all. Ruby readied Crescent Rose's sniper-rilfe mode, hoping her foe won't dodged it. Ruby: O-Okay... Aim... and... Sonic: What are you doing? Ruby got her shot ready. Ruby: FIRE! Ruby launched a Cross Clip right at Sonic, who came crushing down to the ground. Sonic: That is new... Sonic dodged one of her Cross Clip, Ruby coudn't see the blue blur speed. Ruby: W-Where is he? I can't even see him? Sonic: Right here!!! Sonic kicked at Ruby's back, she fell down. Sonic ran down and punched Ruby 4 times, he kicked her 4 times. He homing attack at Ruby. Ruby got up, she grabbed her scythe and starts slashing Sonic multiple times, she grabbed Sonic's head and threw him to the floor. Sonic got up, he used his speed through Ruby and homing attack at Ruby's head. Sonic: Question... do you bleed? Ruby: Uh.. Sonic: Times ups! Sonic tackle through Ruby, Ruby use her scythe to hit him but Sonic dodge it, he jumped up and kick Ruby's head. Sonic grabbed Ruby and kicked her to the chest 3 times and knocked her to the ground, Sonic grabbed Ruby's scythe. Sonic: Alright, time to finish this! Sonic scythe stabbed at Ruby's back, Sonic picked up the scythe and point to Ruby's head, he readied the sniper-rilfe and shot to Ruby's head, causing to blowed up. Everything goes white as a "shing" sound is heard. Sonic then put away the Crescent Rose. Sonic: Sorry to do that to you. '' '''K.O.!' Results Boomstick: Well, Sonic made Ruby overkill, hope Rwby fan won't raged. Wiz: Ruby put up a good fight, while she hasn't used her semblance yet. Sonic easily outclassed her with many reason. Boomstick: In strength, Sonic can push giant block and his homing attack can smash through Eggman's robot and meteors. While Ruby scythe can only cut off a tree, which a tree is made of wood Wiz: Speed and Durability, Sonic easily took that for the win. Sonic is far faster & durable than Ruby. Keep in mind people, if we put Super Sonic in the fight. This end will end like in one or two second, Super Sonic strength is multiverse buster power. The real prove shows in Sonic 06, the fight between Solaris with the help of Super Shadow and Super Silver. And the fact is that Eggman states that Solaris can eat dimension for lunch. Boomstick: That's multiverse power right there. Ruby's head can't handle the fight with those guns. Wiz: The winner is Sonic the Hedgehog. Who are you rooting for? Sonic the Hedgehog Ruby Rose Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Colour Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Speed' Themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Sonic vs RWBY' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Web Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Red vs Blue' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:SuperNathan10002